School of Erolis
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: After the events of the Third task, nobody believes Samantha Potter about Voldemort rising again, with the exception of Sirius and Remus and a few other people. What happens when she is sent an acceptance letter from Erolis: School of Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Oh and it has Fem!Harry obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please tell me if this is any good. I got the idea from a story called Sacria by AzureXBlue, but it's going to be a bit different I think. Please tell me when I write the second chapter if this seems too much like his/her story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I still couldn't believe it. They didn't believe me; no one did. After all the trust I put in them, they turned their backs on me like all of Wizarding Britain. They were my friends; my family! I put all of my trust in them! And what did they do? They threw it away like it was worthless; like it meant nothing. They completely and utterly crushed my love and trust in them like I meant nothing –_nothing_- to them.

Everyone with the exception of Sirius and Remus and a few others thought that I, Samantha Potter, the Girl Who Lived, would lie about Voldemort's return! Even Dumbledore didn't believe me! He was so disappointed in me that I was _expelled! _

Sirius and Remus, God bless them, believed me. They knew me better than my own two best friends. Fred and George were two others that believed me and I also knew that Luna and Neville believed me. This was one way to see who my real friends are. Everyone blamed me for Cedric's death; they just didn't have proof. That was the only reason why I hadn't been locked up in Azkaban.

I was sent back to the Dursleys, and I couldn't even stand one day with them. They kept taunting me with the fact that I was expelled, and how they knew that I was a no-good good-for-nothing like my father.

I remembered that day fondly as I had gotten my revenge on them.

Flashback:

"I knew it wouldn't last long," Dudley sneered at me. "Even _your lot_ couldn't take your freakishness."

That was the last straw. I stood up abruptly making the kitchen chair I was sitting on fall over and clatter to the ground. The Dursleys looked at me, surprised and shocked. Grabbing my wand, I pointed it at them.

"B-But you're n-not allow-allowed to use m-m- that here!" Dudley stammered, staring at my wand in fear.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black, took off the tracking charms on it," I said, grinning wickedly. I could feel a sense of excitement stirring up. I cast multiple charms and hexes. Vernon Dursley had a split-pea green and neon pink afro. His shirt had red and blue polka dots and yellow and brown stripes. He had a ridiculously huge bowtie with swirls on it. His pants were… well, how can I put it? One pants leg was yellow with black vertical stripes and the other was black with yellow horizontal stripes. Petunia Dursley had blue hair like Marge from the Simpsons and she was wearing a black shirt that said "I'm weird and proud of it!" Her pants were the gangster kind. They were baggy and covered in chains so that she couldn't walk without tripping face first. Dudley had a neon pink and neon green Mohawk and he was dress in a pink tutu. Also, he had regained his pig tail. They're kitchen was covered in dirt now that wouldn't wash off for a week.

"I also charmed Vernon and Dudley to say certain comments if they were questioned by any wizard. They would say stuff like, "Sam Potter is telling the truth! Get it through your thick skulls already!" "All hail the Lord of Lemon Drops!" (If it was Dumbledore) "All hail the Dungeon Bat of Doom!" (If it was Snape) "Oh, if it isn't Buck-Tooth-Wonder and Mr. I Love Slugs! Marvelous day to betray your friends, isn't it?" (To Ron and Hermione) I also put a spell that would allow me to see what was happening when they would be questioned by them.

After that, I walked out of the house after I packed my things and left.

End Flashback

Since then, I've been on the streets, watching out for Death Eaters and the traitors. It's been about a week and I haven't seen any of those people. However, I have received an owl to a different school. It was really tempting too.

_Dear Ms. Samantha Potter,_

_We would be pleased if you would come to our school. We heard all about what has happened and we would say that we know the truth. You see, our school isn't normal. We can't explain in this letter, but if you want to know more, this letter is a portkey if you say "Death Eaters wear tutus." I'm aware this may be a weird password, but we wanted to make sure it wasn't something people would accidentally say. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Headmistress of Erolis: School of Magic,  
Eris Borelli_

I wasn't quite sure if I should go. Would I still be able to see Sirius and Remus and the others who believed me? I didn't want to leave them behind. They were all I had left.

Suddenly, I felt nervous; like I was being watched. Looking around, I noticed a couple of people occasionally looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and suddenly, with a twitch of no longer concealed wands, around ten Death Eaters appeared. I grinned.

Looking over at the one with long, blonde hair, I waved and said, "Hi Lucy!" He snarled at me and sent a Cruciatus at me. I would have side-stepped it, but there was a little girl behind me. It hit me and I fell to my knees, trying to keep from screaming. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, and soon I was screaming.

I don't know how long he put it on me, but he ended it after what seemed like hours. I panted from the ground, but, wanting to get out of there, I said while looking at Lucius Malfoy, "Death Eaters wear tutus." Immediately, I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Harry Potter**

When I appeared, I cursed myself for taunting the Death Eaters. I should have just got the heck out of there! But no, I have to taunt Lucy every chance I get. _This is what will get people killed, Sam!_

"I assume you are Samantha Potter?" A female voice interrupted my thoughts. Shaking from the after effects of the Cruciatus, I looked up to see a stern woman with curly black hair pulled tight into a bun. She wore plain black robes, a professional skirt and a white, buttoned shirt. She was pointing her wand at me and I noticed that she had cast a spell on me. _Probably to make me tell the truth,_ I thought.

"Y-Yeah," I said, standing up and panting hard.

"I am Mrs. Borelli," she said and then looked up. She took in my pale face and shaking hands and knees. "Are you ok, Ms. Potter?"

"Not really, Death Eaters attacked me," I said, not sure if I should explain everything.

"Are you hurt?" She asked me, looking at me closer.

"I was hit with the Cruciatus," I said a little shakily. She looked at me alarmed and worried.

"Expecto Patronum!" She said and a Panther appeared. She said something to it and it floated off somewhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"I'm getting a healer for you," she said. I nodded and soon someone came in. It was a rather young woman, but she had a confident air about her. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and her grey eyes were serious.

"Healer Mason, thank you for coming-"

"No time for chit chat," Healer Mason said and walked over to me. She shoved a potion vial into my hand and said, "Drink it." Feeling slightly intimidated by her straightforward and abruptness, I did so and, surprisingly, it wasn't horrible like Snape's and Pomfrey's potions. I also immediately felt the effects and I smiled as I stopped shaking and the aching in my bones ebbed away.

"Thank you," I said to her and she smiled before leaving. I stared at her disappearing form, a little bewildered.

"She has that effect on everyone," Mrs. Borelli said to me, smiling in amusement. "She's a nice woman, though." I smiled. She offered me a seat in her office and I sat down. "Well, our school, Erolis: School of Magic, teaches not only Magic, but muggle fighting and muggle weapons. We are a school, but we're a school of spies. If you accept to come here, you will not be able to tell anyone else of us without my permission. We aren't well known among the wizarding world, and some of the other people who do know don't really like us too much. Those are usually a bunch of blood purists. If you do not accept, we'll modify your memory of us so that you don't remember us," she said from behind her desk. She was looking straight at me, and I frowned in thought.

_This school sounds like a whole lot of fun and I would probably learn a lot more than at Hogwarts, _I thought.

"You said you knew about the truth," I said, looking up at her. "Did you mean about Voldemort? You believe me when I say he's back?" I smiled when she didn't flinch. Finally! Someone who wasn't afraid of the name!

"Yes," she said.

"How?" I asked, frowning.

"We have spies in the Death Eaters, along with spies elsewhere. We even have a couple in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix," she said.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" I questioned.

"A Light group of wizards and witches fighting Voldemort. Though, they get more people killed because they only go on the defensive," she said, with a slight sneer. I raised an eyebrow at that. That was probably Dumbledore. He seemed like the kind of person who would do that.

"Ok, then," I said. "I have two people who I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from. But, well…" I wondered if she knew of Sirius' innocence. _She has spies in the Order. Wouldn't Dumbledore tell them of his innocence?_ "Well, one Remus Lupin and the other is Sirius Black," I said, uncertainly.

"I know of his innocence, Ms. Potter. There's no need to worry," she said, a little amused. "And yes, I grant you permission to tell them."

"Ok, I… accept. I want to go to Erolis," I said, making my final decision.

Mrs. Borelli smiled and said, "Good! I'll show you to your dormitory."

On our way there, she showed me where the classrooms were and where the Dining Hall was and I learned that the students weren't separated by house. There were dormitories for 11-18 year olds to sleep. Of course, the girls and boys were separated. When we arrived at my dormitory, the door was a dark brown; almost black in color. It had a gold plate that said, "15G Dormitory." Mrs. Borelli opened the door and I followed her in.

"This is where you'll be staying this year," she said. The room was plain, but the drapes with a light blue with black vertical stripes. The beds were all white with black and blue covers and a blue pillow with the letter, "E" stitched on the front. "Pick which one you want." I walked over to the one with the window and took off the backpack I had.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window at the lush, green hills and the forest full of trees. I smiled a real smile for the first time in a while.

I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

-Line-Line-Line-Line-

Albus Dumbledore was shocked and horrified. He had just been given proof that Voldemort was indeed back. Death Eaters attack a girl that matched Samantha's description in a muggle city, but she disappeared after saying a ridiculous sentence! What was it? Oh, yes. "Death Eaters wear tutus." It must have been a portkey password. Why did she have a portkey? Where did she go? How was he going to get his weapon back? And why did she run away from the Dursleys? How did she run away? The Blood wards would have alerted to her absence!

Dumbledore rubbed his temples with one hand as he felt a headache coming. He had made a foolish decision, and, because of it, he no longer had his weapon.

Sighing, he started writing a letter to Samantha Potter.

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter, I do not! (XD Yoda style!)**

I sat up, hand clutched over my heart as I panted heavily. I had had a nightmare where everyone, including Sirius and Remus, were telling me I was worthless and how they didn't believe me. It still surprised me and depressed me that the fact that Dumbledore and my so-called friends and family would do that to me. And it frustrated me. _Self-conscious, I thought we went over this_, I thought angrily. _They're not my family anymore. I shouldn't be hurt by what they did. Get over it and move on!_

Sighing in frustration, I got up and stretched. I noticed the trunk at the foot of my bed and, being the curious person I am, I carefully opened it. Inside were clothes and I gaped in surprise. _Are these mine?_

I also noticed I had my Firebolt too. It was leaning against the wall. I hadn't been flying in a while, and I was dying to fly again. Quickly putting on some clothes, –I didn't exactly want to go out in my pajamas- I grabbed my Firebolt, opened the window and jumped out.

"WOO!" I yelled as I was free falling. Before I could hit the ground, I sat on my broom and I zoomed forward as fast as I could.

"Oh crap," I muttered and barely swerved a tree. I was still grinning though. _Ah, to be in the air again…_

Eris Borelli's POV:

Back in the castle, Mrs. Borelli looked up from her paper work as she heard a loud "WOO!" Confused, she looked out her window to see Samantha free falling. She was horrified until she realized that she had a broom with her. _This will be an… interesting year if not fun, _Eris thought with a smile.

Casting the time spell, Eris opened her window and yelled out of it.

"Ms. Potter!"

Sam's POV:

"Ms. Potter!"

I looked over to see Mrs. Borelli looking out the window at me. I flew over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering if I was going to be in trouble for flying.

"It's time for breakfast," she said and smiled when my stomach growled.

-Line-Line-Line-Line-

Albus Dumbledore sat in Grimmauld Place with a bunch of other people sitting in front of him.

"Albus, why have you called us here?" Tonks asked, a little confused.

"I have just been given evidence that Samantha Potter was telling the truth about Voldemort's return," he said and a heavy, shocked silence fell over all of them.

"…What?"

"Yesterday, Death Eaters attacked a muggle city. The muggles, before they were obliviated, said they were after one person, and she matched the description of Samantha Potter. She disappeared with, I assume, a portkey as she doesn't know how to apperate," Dumbledore said.

"What was she doing in a muggle city? Were her relatives with her?" Mrs. Weasley asked, feeling worried and guilty. _I should have believed her! The girl must have been so scared with all those Death Eaters. When she comes back, I'll be sure to make her an extra big meal. _She didn't even think of the possibility that she wouldn't want to come back.

"Well, that's a bit confusing," Albus said, frowning. "It seems as though she ran away, but the Wards should have told me when she did. I need to have some people come with me to question the Dursleys. I also need to check on the wards and figure out what's wrong with them. We need to put her back in safety."

Tonks and Moody frowned. Wasn't there a reason why she ran away from them?

"I'm going to need Severus, and-"

"We want to come to," Ron said as he and Hermione walked in.

"No, you will not! You're too young! How did you even hear us?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Extendable Ears," Ron said and Hermione smacked him.

"They don't need to know that!"

"Oh..." Ron said, turning red. "Anyways, we want to come. We're Sam's best friends; I want to know why she ran away from her relatives."

"Very well, it's settled," Albus said, giving Mrs. Weasley, who had opened her mouth to protest, a stern look. "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape and I will go visit the Dursleys."

A little later:

Albus Dumbledore and the others mentioned before that were coming walked to the front door of the Dursleys' house. They were unaware of a spell being put into effect and that someone was now watching them with great interest.

Albus knocked on the door and they heard stomping going towards them.

Vernon Dursley opened the door, intending to only open it a crack, but the dormant spells awakened and he opened the door fully. The wizards weren't even given a moment to register what they were seeing before Vernon said, "Sam Potter is telling the truth! Get it through your thick skulls!" Released from the spell momentarily, the man emitted a squeak and hid behind the door. "Get out of our house, freaks!" He yelled from behind the door.

Albus was the first to get over his shock. "May we come in, Mr. Dursley?"

"No!" Was the shouted answer. "Leave us normal people alone!"

"They don't look too normal to me," Ron muttered to Hermione getting over his shock. She gave him an amused smile before chuckling.

"Don't make me use force, Mr. Dursley," Albus said, letting his power out somewhat.

"F-Fine, come in quickly," he said stuttering a little. They walked in and they saw the rest of the Dursleys. Suddenly, the spell took effect again and Petunia and Vernon Dursley bowed low (Petunia to Snape and Vernon to Dumbledore) and Vernon said, "All hail the Lord of Lemon Drops!" Then, Petunia said, "All hail the Dungeon Bat of Doom!" Looking mortified, they quickly closed the door and ushered them to the living room with Ron and Hermione laughing behind them.

Dumbledore questioned them with little of their 'interruptions.' They thought that it was all over –until Dudley walked down the stairs to get a snack. When he saw Ron and Hermione, he stiffened as the spell took hold of him. "Oh, if it isn't the Buck-Tooth Wonder and Mr. I Love Slugs! Marvelous day to betray your friends, isn't it?" He said in a pompous voice that would have made Percy Weasley proud. Then, he squeaked and ran upstairs, clutching his fat bottom as he still remembered the pig tail incident.

Ron and Hermione looked hurt and guilty. Hermione hugged Ron tightly and asked, "She's not going to come back, is she?" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course she is," Ron said, trying to comfort her, but his voice was full of doubt.

That basically ended the interrogation, and Dumbledore was _barely _able to convince them to take her back in.

-Line-Line-Line-Line-

Sam's POV:

Sitting down at one of the tables, I started piling food on my plate. I was about to take a bite of bacon when I felt my magic stir. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. My magic poured out to create what looked like a portal, and the scene at the Dursleys played out for me and the others in the Dining Hall to watch. I grinned in satisfaction at the whole thing, but was even madder at Dumbledore. He was planning on sending me back to those jerks? Yeah, I don't think so. Hell will freeze over before I go back there unless to pull another prank!

Everyone looked amused at this, but they didn't say anything. They just went back to their breakfast. Then, the mail came. Some owls flew in and one, a tawny brown owl with the Hogwarts Crest, landed in front of me. He stuck out his leg pompously and waited for me to take it.

Getting a bad feeling, I grabbed it and opened it up.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_I am terribly sorry that we didn't believe you about Voldemort's return. But you must understand; the last war was horrible. There were so many deaths; we didn't want it to all happen again. We would be happy to have you back at Hogwarts again. _

_Could you forgive an old man? I was wrong to disregard your trust like that. I should have known you would never lie about Voldemort's return._

_Hoping to have you back,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I raised an eyebrow before crumpling it up into a paper ball and putting it in my pocket. I would reply later. Right now, I had more important things to do. Like eat breakfast.

**Review? –Gives puppy dog face-**


	4. Author's Note :(

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I won't be posting too soon. My computer decided today was a great day to break, and now I'm on my parents' computer. I'm not going to be updating on this computer as I am a little self conscious about people reading my stories. Unless it is over the internet. I can't see your face expressions saying "This is a horrible story!" Or something like that. Anyways, sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! …For now. I still don't have my own computer, but I'm going to use my parents' computer. It'll just take me longer… maybe. **

**Warning!: There will be bad words in this chapter, but they'll be starred out.**

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, Sirius Black would have never died along with Remus Lupin and Fred.**

Once I had finished my breakfast, I looked at the letter again and thought of the rudest reply I could send back. I was interrupted however.

"Ms. Potter, would you follow me up to my office? We need to talk about classes among other topics," Mrs. Borelli said and I nodded, stuffing the letter in my back pocket. Once I sat in a rather comfy chair, she handed me a list of classes. "Pick one of each group, please," Mrs. Borelli said and I read through the list. I picked my classes and she told me, she would give me my schedule tomorrow morning.

"But before you go, Ms. Potter," the Headmistress called to me as I grabbed the doorknob. "What was with this morning? It was rather amusing, though."

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck and said, "Well, when I ran away, I had, er, cast some spells on my relatives along with a spell allowing me to watch what happened afterwards."

"How? Don't you have spells on your wand so that the Ministry can tell if you did magic?" Mrs. Borelli asked me.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and said, "Well, my godfather may have removed the tracking charms on my wand." Mrs. Borelli smiled at me.

"Don't worry, neither you or him will get in trouble," she said and returned to some paperwork on her desk. I was almost through the door when she called me again. "I'm sorry, Ms. Potter. I forgot to tell you that I have contacted Sirius Black and Remus Lupin; they should be here later tonight," she said. My eyes lit up and I smiled widely.

"Thanks, Mrs. Borelli!" I said and skipped out of her office. The School of Erolis was a huge castle, and it was as magnificent as Hogwarts. It had many towers and passage ways winding through the castle. Already it felt like home; even more so than Hogwarts did. I suppose it helped that we weren't separated in different houses; that just led to rivalries and fights.

The castle was surrounded, like Hogwarts, by a giant forest and a huge lake. However, the forest had an air of welcoming and mystery, where as the Forbidden Forest had an air of danger and mystery. Unlike Hogwarts, Erolis didn't have stairways that moved, but it did have many moving paintings.

It just sucked that I was the only kid here. Sighing, I made my way back to my room and started on my reply to Dumbledore's letter. I sat there thinking. _What is the most vulgar and rude response I can give him? _A smirk settled on my face and I began writing the letter.

_Dumbledore,_

_You've got to be kidding me. After all you've done, you only send me a letter? Though even if you had sent me a present or something, it would have still been a big fat NO. You and my so-called best friends took my trust and tossed it aside. That's what I'm going to do to this piece of sh** letter; I'm going to toss it aside, or maybe use it as toilet paper. That's about as much use as it's going to get._

_You can take your apologies and shove them up you're a**. You ruined my trust beyond repair. I'm not even going to try. _

_-Sam P._

Smiling in satisfaction, I rolled up the letter and gave it to Hedwig. She hooted and nipped my finger gently before flying out the window.

**Well, here's chapter four. I hope you like it, though it is short and I'm sorry for that, but I lost a bit of interest in this… Perhaps if you review, my next chapter will be longer. *Hint* *Hint* XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had finals and I graduated from High School and then I went to Europe for like 10 days. But now it's up! Please enjoy!**

"What in the name of Merlin's Underpants!"

I squeaked and turned around slowly to face a slightly deranged looking janitor ranting and raving about mud all the while waving a mop above his head. He seemed too preoccupied with his ranting to pay attention to me, so I quickly ran to my room, leaving more muddy shoeprints.

I had a bit of an accident while flying; nothing too major, though. Apparently, this school also has a Whomping Willow. It slapped me out of the air and I skidded into mud. What is with schools and having dangerous plants about?

I opened to door to my room, showered and changed into cleaner clothes. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long red hair. People always confused me as a Weasley until they saw my emerald eyes and the scar on my forehead. Sirius told me that I look exactly like Lily, but my hair didn't escape the Potter Curse. My hair is very curly and can be a hassle to keep neat.

I looked at whatever injuries I got from my fall. I had what looked like a pretty nasty scratch on my face, but it was just long, not deep. I'll be pretty sore tomorrow, and I'll have a couple of bruises.

A knocking interrupted my thoughts and excitement coursed through me. Was it Sirius and Remus?

I opened the door and was immediately scooped into a hug. It took a second, but I recognized that the one hugging me was Sirius. Remus was looking at us amused-and was that jealousy?

"Pup, where have you been? Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking me over.

"Jeez, Sirius! Quit acting like a mother hen!" I said, grinning up at him. "And I'm fine!"

"Then why are you covered in mud?" Remus decided to speak up.

"I went flying. Apparently, this place also has a Whomping Willow," I said, walking into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. I put it under water and washed my face with it.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked, sounding worried.

"Just a couple of scratches; though I'll be pretty bruised tomorrow." My answer was muffled by the washcloth. I looked at his and Sirius' worried faces and I put my hands on my hips. "I'm _fine_!"

"Well, that depends on your definition of 'fine'," Sirius said, a crooked grin on his face. "Physically: yeah. Mentally: who knows!"

Instead of smacking him upside the head like I would usually do, I responded with, "I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy every minute of it!" Sirius gave a bark of laughter and Remus chuckled.

Sirius walked over to me and ruffled my hair, saying, "That's my pup! Make the most out of the worst!"

"Hands away from the hair, Padfoot!" I slapped his hand away. "My hair's messy enough as it is!"

Remus changed the subject. "So this is a school for spies?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Voldemort won't be expecting me to use muggle weapons."

"You're still going to go after Voldemort?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that bastard took my parents. For that, I'll take his life," I said with a determined look on my face. "Or I'll die trying."

Sirius changed the subject and the rest of the night was spent talking about my parents and what they were like.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was sitting in his chair in his office. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen, but that was a usual occurrence. Fawkes didn't actually belong to Dumbledore like most believed; Fawkes belonged to the School, much like the Sorting Hat. He just let others believe that he owned a Phoenix.

He sighed and stroked his beard as he reread Sam's letter. This wouldn't do. He needed her under control. But how?

**A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's short. Classes will start next chapter! I'm going to need a group of people she'll be friends with. I'm going to say… 5 people? 3 guys and 2 girls. Could you offer me some names? If you want a specific personality for the character then please tell me. I'm going to wait a week before I start the next chapter. So you have until then.**


End file.
